Typically, some software applications are delivered via servers that are hosted in a data center and customers/subscribers of these applications access the applications remotely. This paradigm, sometimes known as Software-as-a-service (SaaS), enables software providers to provide their software on a contract basis (e.g., monthly fee, usage fee, etc.) and also enables the software provider to turn off access to the software service if, for example, a customer cancels a subscription or if a customer stops paying. However, some software applications must, for efficiency reasons, be installed on a customer's local machine. Since such devices are not in control of the software provider, if a customer stops paying for the software, there is little that the software provider can do to recover the software installed on a customer's local machine.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.